


A Conversation With Crowley

by Squidapples



Series: The Deanmon At The End Of The World Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp for Chapters.39-40</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation With Crowley

“The mark has the same kind of magic as the spell” Crowley explains.

“You failed to mention that in the first place” I say to him.

“You failed to ask” Crowley fired back at me.

“Dean’s coming time for me to leave” He said disappearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp for 39~Baby Blue Eyes,40~I Can’t Stay Away  
> Rescue~The Summer Set  
> Baby Blue Eyes~A Rocket To The Moon  
> I Can’t Stay Away~The Veronicas


End file.
